lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Kortauhk (Kalidrev)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +12 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='Range:' 5/10 (if thrown) Attack: +9 vs AC Hit: 1d6+4 damage }} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description='Trigger:' An enemy marked by Kortauhk makes an attack that does not include him as a target. Attack: +12 vs Fortitude Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to Kortauhk and his allies until the end of Kortauhk's next turn. }} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal |Power Description='Target:' The triggering enemy in burst. Trigger: An enemy marked by Kortauhk that is within 5 squares of him makes an attack that does not include him as a target. Effect:'Kortauhk slides the target 1 square. The target is slowed and cannot shift until the end of its turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description='Attack: +12 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and Kortauhk gains a +2 power bonus to AC until the end of his next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Lightning, Primal, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +12 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and one enemy within 2 squares of Kortauhk that is marked by him (other than the target of this attack), takes 5 thunder damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +12 vs AC Hit: 2d8+6 damage, and each enemy marked by Kortauhk (other than the target of this attack), takes 5 damage and Kortauhk slides each enemy marked by him 1 square. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Lightning, Primal, Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +12 vs Reflex Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and one enemy marked by Kortauhk (other than the target of this attack), must choose to either fall prone and take 5 lightning damage OR take 10 lightning damage. }} Form of Mountain's Thunder Attack (Standard; encounter) ✦ Lightning, Polymorph, Primal, Thunder, Weapon |Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst that Kortauhk can see Attack: +12 vs Reflex Hit: 1d8+6 thunder damage, and Kortauhk knocks the target prone Miss: Half Damage Effect: Each enemy marked by Kortauhk takes 4 lightning damage Requirement: The Form of Mountain's Thunder power must be active in order for Kortauhk to use this power}}}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Lightning, Primal, Weapon |Power Description='Range:' Close blast 3 Target: Each creature in the blast Attack: +12 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 lightning damage, and Kortauhk slides the target 3 squares Miss: Half damage, and Kortauhk slides the target 1 square }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal, Zone |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 3 Effect: The burst creates a zone of plants that lasts until the end of the encounter. Kortauhk and his allies have cover while within the zone.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=18 (+4) |Constitution=20 (+5) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +0*, Athletics +12*, Endurance +9*, Intimidate +7, Nature +9, Stealth +0*, Thievery +0* |Feats=Mark of Warding, Markings of the Predator, Guard of Stone |Equipment=Guardian's Call Longsword +2, Summoned Hide Armor, Parry Gauntlets, Cloak of Resistance +1, Sun Globe, Heavy Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Throwing Hammer (x5)}} (* Includes the Armor Penalty from Hide Armor -1 and Heavy Shield -2) Mini Stats Stats BKortauhk/B - Goliath Stormheart Warden 5 Passive Perception 12, Passive Insight 12 AC 24, Fort 19, Reflex 16, Will 15 HP 65/65, Bloodied 32, Surge Value 16, Surges 14/14 Speed 6, Initiative +3 Action Points: 1/1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=limeWarden's Fury/color color=limeWarden's Grasp/color color=limeTempest Assault/color color=limeEarth Shield Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redStone's Endurance/color color=redGale Strike/color color=redViolent Bolt/color Daily Powers: color=grayForm of Mountain's Thunder/color (color=redForm of the Mountain's Thunder Attack/color) color=grayStorm Strike/color color=grayNature's Abundance/color color=orangeItem Powers/color: color=limeSummon/Banish Hide Armor/color color=limeCommand Sun Globe/color (bright/dim/no light; close burst 5/10 from globe) color=grayResist all 5/color (Cloak of Resistance) /sblock Character Information Background A Goliath's test of manhood is never an easy right to complete. Kortauhk's experiences in this area were the same. Almost from birth, Kortauhk could see that he was different from the others in his tribe in the Byeshk Mountains. Firstly, though Goliath's have no parents in the traditional sense as they are raised by the entire tribe, there was no Goliath in the tribe that could say that they were Kortauhk's birth father. Kortauhk did not look or move like normal Goliath's either. His legs were far shorter than the others in his tribe, and even his birth mother towered over him. He always hoped that this was a growth abnormality and that he would someday grow to be as tall as the others. This never happened. At 19 years old, Kortauhk is the shortest member of his tribe at only seven feet tall. Even the shortest members of his tribe beat him by a good 4 inches. In most societies, this would lead to teasing and bullying. That did not happen in his tribe though, because everyone could see that Kortauhk was destined for something great. As was tradition for his tribe Kortauhk was taken to see a Skywatcher (the shaman of their tribe) when he was 14 years old. He was told that his markings told of a great destiny, but he would not be able to accomplish this destiny until he could climb to the top of the highest cliff in the Byeshk Mountains and could command the sky. Kortauhk immediately set off to accomplish this task, but the mountain was simply too sheer and too tall. Again and again he tried to climb that mountain, only to be struck down by a bolt of lightning. This did not discourage him, for once again, the lightning did not seem to want to hurt him. Because of this, he figured that the spirits of nature were testing him. Preparing him for his destiny once he made it to the top. Little by little he continued to gain more height before he was struck down. After a period of four years, he finally made it to the top of the mountain. When he stood atop the rocky plateau, wind whipping in his hair, he looked out upon the land and saw a human settlement for the first time. He saw the chimney smoke drifting upwards into the sky in lazy, fading lines that drifted on the breeze and saw what up on the mountain looked like tiny insects scurrying about the town. As he was contemplating this, the clouds gathered above his head. Once again, a bolt of lighting struck him, though it did not throw him off of the mountain. Instead, his markings changed to resemble that of the bolts of lighting he was so used to being struck by and over his heart was left a swirling pattern of colors. Realizing that this was his time, he shouted out to the clouds, commanding them to give him his destiny. They replied with a torrent of lightning and thunder that struck the ground around him. From the smoking craters that were all that was left of the top of the plateau, Kortauhk could see a bundle of items. Picking up the bundle, he marveled in wonder at the gifts he was given. Wrapped around the bundle was a cloak of scaled feathers. Placing this around his neck, he could feel the items protective properties. The clouds thundered approvingly. Picking up the rest of the package, he could see the hide of a griffin wrapped around a very large and thick wooden shield, covered in thick leather. Strapped to the shield was a sheath and a longsword, it's cross guard carved to resemble a series of dark clouds and its blade etched with the design of a lightning bolt striking the very same mountain he stood upon. Beneath the shield and sword lay a pair of metal gauntlets. Placing them on his hands, he could hear the faintest sound of thunder emanating from them. Instinctively, he moved into a defensive stance and a wall of sound emanated from the metal gloves in a sonic boom. Taking off of the feathered cloak, he adorned the griffin hide. Just as soon as he adjusted the final strap on the toughened hide, the armor disappeared in a flash of light and his markings felt warm. Touching one of his markings, the armor reappeared in another brilliant flash. Looking up to the sky, Kortauhk thanked the sky for its gifts and vowed to do its bidding. A gust of wind blew at Kortauhk and circled around him tugging him to the edge of the precipice. Thunder rumbled in the dark clouds overhead and they began to shift, moving, seemingly, of their own accord toward a distant area to the south east of the Eldeen Marches. Almost as if baiting him on, the clouds stopped their movement and thundered once more. Nodding in understanding, Kortauhk made his way down the mountain and began following the storm. Weeks later, after traveling southeast through the Towering Wood, around the Silver Lake, south through the Skyraker Forest, and across the Dagger River, Kortauhk found himself walking through the crowded streets of Sharn. If being 7 foot tall didn't already make him stand out to everyone in the town, his clothing and unusual race certainly did. Everyone gave him a wide birth already, but soon began to avoid him as lighting bolts began to strike several feet in front of Kortauhk, guiding him somewhere. After an hour of traveling up lifts and after bargaining a Lyrandar taxi driver with some of the herbs his tribe uses and was taken up a few districts, he stood at the doorstep of a seemingly inconspicuous inn called the Tower's Shard. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for whatever plans nature's storm and his destiny had for him and he took a few steps to cross the thresh hold. Appearance For a Goliath, Kortauhk is rather short. In fact, he's pretty much the shortest Goliath he has ever met. Other Goliaths tower over Kortauhk by almost a foot. However, most Goliaths are not nearly as stout as Kortauhk is. Most Goliath are tall, muscular, and lean. Kortauhk is muscular, but not lean. He has shorter legs and a barrel chest that looks more Dwarf than Goliath. Like the rest of his kind, his skin is covered in splotchy designs in black and purple over his mottled gray skin. While not wearing his armor, he is naked from the waist up. The most striking difference between Kortauhk and the rest of his tribe was the presence of a dragonmark over his heart. Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 7'0" Weight: 300 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Kortauhk is very competitive and daring, though it is all in good fun if a competition is between himself and someone else. He likes to smile and laugh, especially if someone is able to beat him in something that he is good at. He's always the first to congratulate someone on a victory or accomplishment and never one to gloat about a victory over someone else. Instead, he likes to give simple criticism that would show his competitor what their mistakes were without sounding critical or overbearing. When in combat, he likes to keep track of his and his team mates deeds, and will sometimes comment on someone's performance compared to his own, or will say something about his own performance compared to himself in their last battle. He is relentlessly loyal and protective once someone has befriended him. Hooks * There's a storm brewing somewhere and that can only mean trouble. What will Kortauhk find when he follows the storm once more? Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Adventures * Currently not on any adventures. Equipment Coins: 2 gp Encumbrance: 87 lbs Normal Load: 200 lbs Heavy Load: 400 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1000 lbs Math Attributes Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 14 (9 class, +5 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Goliath (PHB2) * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Languages: Common, and either Dwarven or Giant (I chose Giant) * Mountain's Tenacity: +1 to Will * Powerful Athlete: Roll twice for athletics checks to jump or climb and take better result * Stone's Endurance: Stone's Endurance Racial Encounter Power. See power section in Summary for info on this power. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Warden (PHB2) * Font of Life: Saving throw at beginning of turn against 1 effect that a save can end. * Guardian Might - Stormheart: While not wearing heavy armor, add Con mod to AC in place of normal modifiers. When second wind is used, each marked enemy (by Kortauhk & within 2 squares) is slid 1 square, and each enemy (marked by Kortauhk) is slowed until the end of his next turn. * Nature's Wrath: Once during each of hs turns, Kortauhk can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action. The mark lasts until the end of his next turn. Kortauhk also has the Warden's Fury and Warden's Grasp powers. See the powers section in the Summary for information on these powers. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Mark of Warding * 2nd: Markings of the Predator * 4th: Guard of Stone Background Eldeen Reaches (EPG): +2 Athletics. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -010 gp Heavy Shield -------- 402 gp (sub total) -015 gp Adventurer's Kit -------- 387 gp (sub total) -025 gp Throwing Hammers (x5) -------- 362 gp (sub total) -360 gp Sun Globe -------- 002 gp (Total) Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Cloak of Resistance +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Parry Gauntlets * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Guardian's Call Longsword +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+2 ** Summoned Hide Armor +2 Wishlist * Level 5: Gold Parcel ** Level 5 Gold: 1000 gp ---------- * Level 6: Parcel lvl+1 ** Cloak of Resistance +2 * Level 7: Parcel lvl+4 ** Summoned Hide Armor +3 * Level 8: Parcel lvl+2 ** Shielding Girdle * Level 9: Parcel lvl+3 ** Guardian's Call Longsword +3 * Level 10: Gold Parcel ** Level 10 Gold: 5000 gp XP * 5500 XP from character creation (Lanharath earned enough XP to gain lvl 5 before I retired him and replaced him with this character) * Battle with "bad doggies" (XP given here and clarified here) ** 583 XP ** 2 x RP Total XP: 6083 Total RPs: 2 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Status Status: Approved as 5th level character with 5500 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Goliath